fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Element Heroes!
Element Heroes! (Eremento Hiiro!) is the first fanmade anime made by Curewolfy11. The theme is elements and friendship. Element Heroes Episodes Plot Miko Umikano, Rina Hiyama, Hayate Kazekawa, and Madoka Daichi are friends who live in a small town called Yottsu Town. One day, they have found out that they are chosen to go to the Elements School, a school where the students learn how to control elements inside them. Join them as they meet new friends and learn new abilities! Characters Heroes -Miko Umikano (Umikano Miko ''海佳の美子) Miko is a cheerful but slightly clumsy 6 year old girl. She is Hayate's cousin. Her element is Water, and her theme colour is blue. -Rina Hiyama (''Hiyama ''Rina 火山莉奈) Rina is a nice but short-tempered 6 year old girl. She is Madoka's cousin. Her element is Fire, and her theme colour is red. -Hayate Kazekawa (''Kazekawa Hayate) Hayate is a happy-go-lucky 6 year old boy. He is Miko's cousin. He has the element of Air, and his theme colour is white and green. -Madoka Daichi (Dachi Madoka) Madoka is a kind and calm 6 year old boy.He is Rina's cousin. He holds the element of Earth, and his theme colour is green and brown. -Rena Nijikawa (Nijikawa Rena) Rena is a smart and creative 6 year old girl. She is Geki's older sister. Her element is Colours, and her theme colour is the 7 colours of the rainbow. -Geki Nijikawa (Nijikawa Geki) Geki is an intellegent but quiet 5 year old boy. He is Rena's younger brother. He has the power of Thunder and Lightning, and his theme colour is yellow. -Hina Hikari (Hikari Hina) Hina is a fashionista 6 year old girl. She is Mira's twin sister. Her element is Light, and her theme colour is gold. -Mira Hikari (Hikari Mira) Mira is a photographic-lover 6 year old girl. She is Hina's twin sister. Her element is Reflections, and her theme colour is silver. -Remi Onchou (Onchou Remi) Remi is a music-lover 6 year old boy. He has a cousin named Aki Onchou in a different team. His element is Music, and his theme colour is black. Villains Doku Shinigami (Shinigami Doku) Doku's element is poison. He pretends to be a student in the Elements School so he can get an Elemental WirstBand. He wants to destroy this world, because his family has been trying to do that for generations and he always follows what he is told to by his father. Pets Frost(Furosuto) Frost is Miko's penguin pet. She controls Ice and Snow. She is kind and caring, but likes to steal Miko's food. Magma(Maguma) Magma is Rina's dragon pet. She controls Lava. She often argues with Rina, but good friends when they neede to be. Aira(Aira) Aira is Hayate's bird pet. He controls Wind. He is good friends with Hayate, and likes to race him. Quake(Kueiku) Quake is Madoka's wolf pet. He controls Plants and Rocks. He is the one who calms down the other pets when they are fighting. May(Mei) May is Rena's chamillion pet. She controls Colours. She is usually hides from everything, but she is braver when Rena advises her not to run Thunder(Sanda) Thunder is Geki's tiger pet. He controls Thunder. He is very brave, and taunts Geki whenever he is scared. Starlet(Sutaaretto) Starlet is Hina's lion pet. She controls the Stars. She is very cute and likes to use that in battle. Similar(Simira) Similar is Mira's lion pet. She controls Mirrors. She is calm and smartest of the Pets. Echo''(Eko'') Echo is Remi's elephant pet. He controls Sounds. He likes to smash enemies directly, which makes Remi angry sometimes. Items and Weapons Elemental Wristbands (Erementaru Wristobandsu) These wristbands are used to transform to their Element Form, summon weapons and summon pets. To transform, they shout the phrase "Elemental Activation!" Element Stones (Eremento Sutoon) These stones are inserted into the Elemental Wristbands and Weapons to transform, attack, and take care of pets. Wave Glaive(Ueibu Gureebu) Is Miko's weapon. It is some sort of short sword. It's colour is blue. It is used for Miko's Special Attack, 'Wave Shot'. Flame Bamboo (Fureemu Banbuu) Is Rina's weapon. It is a bamboo with a sharp end. It is green with red lines on it. It is used in Rina's Special Attack, 'Flame Spiral'. Tornado Blade (Toruneedo Bureedo) Is Hayate's weapon. It is a sword similiar to Miko's, but is longer. It is pure white. It is used in Hayate's Special Attack, 'Tornado Attack'. World Hammer (Waarudo Hamma) Is Madoka's weapon. It is a green and brown hammer. It is used in Madoka's special attack, 'World Strike'. Colorful Whip (Karafuru Uippu) Is Rena's weapon. It is like any other whip, but with a colorful ribbon. It is used in Rena's special Attack, 'Colorful Hit'. Spark Arrow (Supaaku Aro) Is Geki's weapon. It is a yellow bow. He always carries a bag of arrows with it. It is used in Geki's special attack, 'Spark Target'. Shining Shield (Shaininggu Shirudo) Is Hina's weapon. It is a golden shield, circle-shaped with flames on the edges. It is used in Hina's Special Attack, 'Shining Barrier.' Glittering Reflector (Guritoringgu Refurekuta) Is Mira's weapon. It is a mirror that can be held. It is used in Mira's Special Attack, 'Glittering Protection' Harmonic Microphone (Harumonikku Mikurofon) Is Remi's weapon. It is a black microphone with golden lines on it. It is used in Remi's Special Attack, 'Harmonic Session.' Category:Fan Anime Category:Element Heroes! Category:Curewolfy11